In Life and In Death
by BettyHall223
Summary: Sam misses Jack and wants to be with him.  Last of three short stories.  First was To Dance Again, then Our Daughter's Wedding.  Will make more sense if you read those first.  Thanks for the reviews and many PM's for the first two stories


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: Character death.**

_**Flashbacks are in italics.**_

Sam stood at the sliding glass door, looking out in the backyard at the fresh snow that had fallen overnight. The trees looked beautiful as the snow weighed down the branches and the sunlight glistened on the pristine snow on the ground. She gripped the coffee mug in her hand and ran her other hand up and down her arm to rid the chill that suddenly ran through her.

She thought about all the good times she and Jack once had with the kids in the snow, here in their backyard when the kids were growing up.

She specifically remembered one occasion when she was not quite over the flu, so she stayed inside where it was warm, and watched her family from the door as they played in the snow.

_Hannah was not quite three years old and Jack bundled her up to join in the fun. As Jake and Grace made a snowman, Jack brought Hannah outside. He set her down in the snow and she stood there with this look of wonder as she looked up at the snow-laden trees, then watched her brother and sister roll the soft snow into big balls. Jack picked up some snow and showed Hannah how to make a snowball. As Grace ran past him, he threw the snowball and it landed on the side of her face, making Hannah giggle. This made Grace reciprocate as she and Jake hurriedly made snowballs and ganged up on their Dad. There were snowballs suddenly flying from every direction and Hannah just stood there in the middle of all the excitement with this huge grin on her face. The faster the snowballs flew, the more Hannah giggled. She was soon laughing so hard that she fell over in the snow. She saw Jake whisper something to Grace. They both picked up some snow, then came running toward Jack and knocked him over as they piled on top of him and pushed snow into his face. She watched as Hannah gently pushed her tiny self up on her feet and came toward them as fast as her little legs would take her through the snow, and threw herself onto the pile as if to say "hey, I want to play too!"_

_She laughed as she watched from inside the house._

_They finally got up off their Dad and Jack lay there in the snow for a few moments, catching his breath. He stood up and suddenly bent over and made two snowballs and took off running after Jake. Jake ran behind a tree but Jack ran around the other side and hit Jake in the chest with the snowball. Jack then ran after Grace. She could see her laughing as Jack chased her and quickly caught up to her. He put his arm around her waist and plopped a big snowball right on top of her head. Grace laughed as she took off her knit cap and shook it to get the snow off of it._

_They worked together to finish the snowman. Grace had placed acorns on the snowman to form a smile. She watched as Jack lifted Hannah so she could reach the face of the snowman and he showed her where to put two acorns for the snowman's eyes and one for his nose. Jack gave Hannah a big grin and Hannah clapped her hands as if she had done something really great._

_Everyone was getting cold so they came back inside. She saw the look of pure joy on Jack's face, knowing how much fun he had, just being a big kid with his children._

_She knelt down to help Hannah take off her coat, mittens and hat._

_"You had fun out there, didn't you sweetheart?" she asked with a grin._

_Hannah nodded her head up and down excitedly and clapped her hands. "Fun, Mama. Do it again!"_

_Jack laughed, picked up Hannah and gave her a big hug. "Not right now, we need to get warm."_

_Hannah wrapped her little arms around Jack's neck and hugged him, then leaned back, put her hands on his cheeks and said "love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too, Pumpkin."_

She stepped back from the door with a sigh, sat down at the kitchen table and wrapped her fingers around the mug to feel the warmth. She rubbed her forehead, thinking about how fast time had passed.

A smile came to her face as she remembered what had happened two weeks ago.

_Hannah had called to say that she and Jim wanted to come by and see her before they went out that night to celebrate their six months wedding anniversary._

_The doorbell rang so she went to answer the door._

_"Hi. Come in."_

_"Hi Mom." Hannah put her arms around her and gave her a tight hug, then Jim did the same._

_They followed her into the living room. "Sit down."_

_They looked at her with grins on their faces._

_"You two look like the cat that ate the canary. What's going on?"_

_Hannah reached for her hand._

_"Mom, you're going to be a grandmother again!"_

_"Oh Hannah!" she said as she hugged her. "This is most wonderful news."_

_Hannah laughed. "Isn't it! We just found out yesterday."_

_She clutched Hannah's hand. "Grandchild number five, coming up."_

_"I knew you'd be thrilled, Mom."_

_Tears came to her eyes. "My baby's having a baby."_

_Jim grinned. "We went by my mom's house on the way here, so you two are the first to know."_

_"Thank you for telling us first. I'm sure Ruth is excited since this will be her first grandchild."_

_Jim chuckled. "Yes, she is."_

_She squeezed Hannah's hand. "I'm extremely happy for you."_

_The next day the whole family got together at Jake's house for a family dinner and Hannah and Jim made the big announcement to the rest of the family._

She looked out the window, thinking how excited Jack would have been to know there would soon be yet another grandchild. With each one that had been born, it seemed to make her and Jack even closer as they watched their kids become parents.

The doorbell rang so she got up to answer it. Grace was standing at the door and Sam let her inside.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, honey."

"I came by to get everything you want to donate to charity."

Grace followed Sam into the dining room. "I got a lot of things down from the attic. They're here on the table in these boxes. I saved the toys that I thought the grandkids might like to have and put them in that box over there." She pointed to a box in the corner. "I also found something I thought you might want to keep." She picked up a doll that was lying on the table.

Grace grinned. "Oh, Mom, I can't believe you kept this."

"I couldn't bear to throw it away. You took her everywhere with you, she was your security blanket."

Grace gave Sam a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

Sam suddenly felt a pain in her chest and she tried to take a deep breath.

Grace saw the expression on Sam's face.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Sam put her hand to her chest. "I can't breathe."

Grace put her arm around Sam's waist and helped her to the living room to the sofa.

"Lie down. I'll call 911."

Grace sat down beside Sam and made the call on her cell phone as she held her hand, then she quickly called her husband, Steven. He and Grace only lived about five minutes from Sam.

Grace was trying not to let Sam see how scared she was as she gently rubbed her hand. "You're going to be okay, Mom."

Sam lay still, trying to breathe.

They soon heard the sound of a siren as it got closer to the house. Grace went to open the door and two paramedics rushed in.

They asked Sam questions as they got out their medical equipment. Grace stood out of the way.

In a few minutes, Steven arrived and they watched as the paramedics did their job.

They gave Sam oxygen and started an IV in her arm, then lifted her onto a gurney.

"We're taking her to Colorado Springs Memorial" one of the paramedics said.

"What's wrong?"

"Her heart is stressed so we need to get her to the ER as soon as possible. You can follow us."

Grace locked the front door and they left the house.

The driver of the ambulance turned on the siren and when Grace and Steven got in the car, Steven put the emergency flashers on so he could follow closely behind the ambulance. As Steven drove, Grace called Jake and Hannah to let them know what was happening.

Steven stopped behind the ambulance as they arrived at the hospital. Grace got out and Steven went to park the car.

The paramedics got Sam out of the ambulance and set the gurney on the ground. Sam's eyes were closed as they rushed her inside.

Emergency room personnel took over and Grace sat down in the waiting area. In a few minutes, Steven joined her. As they waited, Grace thought back to another day that had changed all their lives.

_She had received a phone call, telling her she needed to come to her parents' house immediately. Steven had driven them to the house, breaking the speed limit as he drove. When they arrived, there was a police car and an ambulance parked outside. A police officer met them at the door and they entered the house to find Sam sitting on the sofa with a dazed look on her face as tears ran down her cheeks._

_Grace sat down beside her. "Mom, what's wrong?"_

_Sam slowly turned her head to look at her. "Your Dad is dead, honey."_

_"What? No!" Grace whispered as she looked at her Mother with bewilderment._

_Steven sat down on the other side of Sam and took her hand. "What happened?" he gently asked._

_"Everything . . ."_

_Sam took a deep breath._

_"Everything was fine at breakfast, then Jack went to take a shower. I was in the kitchen putting the dishes in the dishwasher when I heard Jack call for me. I ran into the bedroom . . ._

_Sam paused again and Grace handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes._

_"I ran into the room and Jack was lying on the floor, with his hands to his chest. I knelt down beside him and it was getting harder for him to breathe. I started to get up to call 911 but he tugged on my hand and I told him I had to call for help but he wouldn't let go of my hand. I sat down beside him and cradled him in my arms. He looked up at me and said 'I love you, Sam' and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and he was . . . gone. He was just . . . gone." Sam started to sob as Grace wrapped her arms around her Mother as they cried together._

Grace choked back the tears from the memory.

"Steven, what if I hadn't been at Mom's house when this happened? What if she had been there all alone . . . " Grace trailed off.

Steven put his arm around her and tried to reassure her. "But she wasn't alone, honey, you were there."

They heard someone call Grace's name and she looked up to see Hannah and Jim running down the corridor.

Grace stood up and the sisters embraced and Grace told them what had happened.

Several minutes later, Jake arrived. He said he had called Daniel to tell him about Sam.

The waiting began.

**§§§**

Daniel soon arrived and he hugged Hannah, then Grace, and sat down beside Jake.

They sat talking as a doctor came down the hallway.

"I'm Dr. Ellis. Are you the O'Neill family?

Everyone stood.

Hannah answered. "Yes. How's our Mother?"

"She has blockages in her heart."

"Will she be okay?" Jake asked.

"We need to operate. We're getting her prepped for surgery."

A nurse handed the doctor a clipboard with some papers clipped to it. Dr. Ellis glanced over the papers quickly.

"I need a family member to sign the consent forms."

"I'll do it." Jake stepped forward and signed his name on three different sheets of paper, then handed the clipboard back to the nurse.

Dr. Ellis looked at each of them. "This will take awhile. We'll have someone come tell you how the surgery is progressing."

Dr. Ellis walked away.

"I need to call my parents" Steven said as he went outside to make the call.

Jim stood. "I'll call my mom and let her know we're here."

A little while later, Daniel, Jake, Steven and Jim stood talking quietly as they looked out the window.

Hannah asked Grace about her niece and nephew. "Where are Lisa and Jack?"

"With Steven's parents. We took them over there last night so the kids could spend the weekend with them. They were looking forward to having the grandkids to themselves for two days. We're supposed to pick them up tomorrow evening."

The doors opened and Jenny, Jake's wife, entered. She gave Jake a hug and he explained that Sam was in surgery.

Jenny sat down beside Hannah. "I took our kids to my parents' house. Mom and dad said to let them know if there is anything they can do."

Grace smiled. "Thanks."

Jake sat down beside Grace.

"What if . . ." Hannah started to say.

"What?" Jake asked as he and Grace looked at her.

Hannah wiped her eyes. "What if she doesn't live to see our baby?"

Jim sat down beside Hannah and she put her head on his shoulder.

About an hour later, a nurse came to tell them that the procedure was progressing as it should.

**§§§**

It was now one o'clock in the afternoon.

The family sat and talked or stared out the window. Occasionally, one of them would pace up and down the floor as they waited.

Finally, the doctor came out in his green scrubs, looking tired. Everyone stood.

"The surgery is over. There was extensive damage to her heart. We found three blocked arteries and we put in stents to help keep the arteries open so blood can flow properly."

"Will she be okay?" Daniel asked.

"The next twenty-four hours will be most crucial."

"May we see her?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. We'll keep her in the cardiac ICU through the night and maybe move her to another room tomorrow if she has stabilized by then."

Jake put his arms around his sisters as they slowly entered the area where Sam was under the watchful care of one of the nurses.

Grace carefully took Sam's hand in hers and ran her thumb over Sam's knuckles as tears came to her eyes.

Hannah leaned over and gently kissed Sam on the forehead.

Jake was thinking about how fragile his Mother looked and how fast she had aged just since their Dad had died.

No one said a word as they stared at their Mother.

**§§§**

Deep in Sam's mind, she could feel the presence of her children, then suddenly she felt herself floating. She watched the scene below and could see her body with all of the medical equipment that was helping to keep her alive. But what she noticed most was her children, standing around her bed in silence. She could see the tears in Grace's eyes; the worried look on Jake's face and the paleness of Hannah's cheeks. She saw the way Grace's hand caressed her own; the gentle, soothing way that Hannah rubbed her forearm. All of them, hoping that she would return to them, the way she had been before the pain had ripped through her chest and immobilized her body.

She suddenly felt a presence and she slowly turned around.

"It isn't your time yet, Sam" Jack said softly. "You must go back and tell them goodbye."

Sam's mouth opened but she couldn't speak as she looked into the brown eyes that were so familiar to her, the eyes that she had missed so much. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally found her voice.

"Jack, it's really you?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Am I dead?"

Jack smiled. "Not yet, but it won't be long. You must go back, just for a little while, and talk with our children."

"Our children will be fine, Jack, I want to stay with you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. But there are things you need to tell each of them before you tell them goodbye. I didn't get the chance, but you have this chance."

Sam frowned. "What kind of things?"

"You'll know, honey, when you speak with them. This will not only be a time for you to tell them goodbye, but will give them a chance to tell you goodbye as well."

She reached out to touch him but he slowly faded away.

"No, Jack, please don't go! Please come back!"

She stood still for a few moments, then turned and looked at the scene below.

She slowly realized that she was back inside her body. She could once again feel Grace's hand holding hers and Hannah caressing her arm.

For a few more minutes, she could feel them watching, then felt them withdraw as they silently left the room.

**§§§**

Daniel wanted to see for himself that Sam was okay. He stood by her bed and gently took her hand.

As he caressed her hand, he thought back to the time when he had worked at the SGC with Jack and Sam. He had watched as they had fought their feelings for each other over the years, feelings they had tried to ignore until Sam had been seriously injured one too many times and Jack had finally taken the step of retiring so they could be together. He remembered the happiness on their faces as he watched them become husband and wife. He saw their joy increase as each of their children were born. Then there was the day that he had suddenly lost his best friend. It made him sad, knowing there was nothing he could do, as he watched the light slowly go out of Sam's eyes over the months since Jack's death. He knew Sam was a very private person and although she was deeply hurting, she would not share that hurt with anyone, not even him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about Teal'c and Jack being gone and now he was hoping that he wasn't losing Sam also.

He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek as he squeezed her hand and whispered "come back to us, Sam, your family and I still need you."

He looked at her for a few more minutes, then walked out of the room.

**§§§**

The family stayed throughout the afternoon and into the evening.

Daniel, Jenny, Steven and Jim finally left to go home but the children refused to leave, knowing that something could happen to their Mother during the night. They made themselves as comfortable as possible in the waiting room and napped whenever they could.

Every half hour, they took turns sitting with Sam for a few minutes. It had been Grace's time to sit with her and as she returned to the waiting room, she found Jake and Hannah in conversation.

Hannah looked at Grace when she sat down beside her. "Jake and I were just talking. Do you think Mom wants to die?"

Grace took a deep breath and didn't say anything for a few moments. "At times, yes, I think she does. She misses Dad so much and she hasn't been herself. We don't really know what it's like to lose someone that you've loved for so long, especially since he was taken so quickly from her . . . and from us. They were so much in love. I can't imagine what she's been through, trying to adjust to living without him."

"She tries to stay positive for our sakes" Hannah said "but she just isn't the person she was before Dad died. Her enthusiasm for life is almost gone. I'm sure other people see it too."

Jake looked at the floor. "Jenny and I have discussed it. We can tell how much she has aged just in the time since we buried Dad. It has really taken a lot out of her, more than we will ever realize I would imagine, and more than she would ever admit."

Hannah sat back in her chair. "It hasn't been that long since we lost Dad and now we could lose Mom."

"I don't . . ." Grace started to say.

Hannah put her hand on Grace's. "What is it?"

Grace bit her lip as she choked back the tears. "If Mom should die, I just don't know how I'll be able to tell little Jack. He was so close to Dad and he misses him so much. He adores his Grandmother. I know how much it will upset him if she . . ."

Grace couldn't finish what she was about to say as she tried not to cry.

The siblings sat lost in thought in the quietness of the hospital as the hours slowly passed.

**§§§**

The next morning, Jim returned with his mother. Ruth could see how tired and worried Hannah was as she gave her daughter-in-law a hug.

Jim kissed Hannah on the cheek. "Honey, you need to rest."

"I rested a little during the night. I don't want to leave Mom until I know she'll be okay."

"If she is stable later today, will you please go home and sleep?"

Hannah tried to smile at her husband and she nodded her head.

Daniel, Jenny and Steven soon arrived and they were told that there had been no change in Sam during the night.

Dr. Ellis joined the group later in the morning and told them that Sam was doing as well as could be expected.

Early in the afternoon, they moved her to a private room.

**§§§**

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see Jake and Hannah looking out the window and Grace sitting in a chair with her eyes closed.

"Jake" she whispered.

He and Hannah were suddenly by her side and Grace stood from her chair.

Jake grasped her hand. "How are you feeling, Mom?"

"Like I've been run over by a two ton truck" she said with a groggy smile.

He smiled back at her. "I'll bet."

"Are you okay, Mom? Are you in pain?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, some" she whispered.

Jake headed for the door. "I'll let the nurse know you're awake."

Hannah pulled up a chair and held Sam's hand as Grace stood on the other side of her.

Jake soon returned with Dr. Ellis.

"Mrs. O'Neill, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and groggy. What happened?"

"You had three blockages in your heart so we had to put in stents to open them up."

Sam nodded her head to let them see that she understood.

"Had you been having chest pain before this happened?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" she whispered.

The children looked at each other as Sam closed her eyes.

They agreed that one of them would stay with her at all times.

**§§§**

Everyone had gone to get something to eat, Jake wanted to stay with his Mother.

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see Jake sitting beside her.

"Hi."

"Hey" he said with a grin. "Feel like getting up and leaping some tall buildings?" he joked.

Sam started to laugh, then groaned. "Oh, that hurts."

"I'm sorry, Mom, that was stupid of me."

Sam raised her hand and put it on his cheek and gently patted it. "It's okay. I know you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

Jake looked down at the floor as tears came to his eyes. "You scared us, Mom."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"You had not been feeling well before this happened" he stated as he looked into her eyes.

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "Not for awhile now" she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"We just . . . Grace and Hannah and I just want you to get better."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

Sam closed her eyes as Jake held her hand.

**§§§**

It was now night time and Grace was staying with Sam. Everyone else had gone home for the night to get some rest.

Grace sat beside Sam's bed. She softly stroked her hand as so many memories ran through her mind. She remembered her parents sitting proudly in the audience as they listened to her speech at her college graduation when she had graduated with honors. There was the private moment with her Dad and the way he hugged her and told her he loved her, just before he had walked her down the aisle at her wedding. She remembered the tears that came to her Mother's eyes the first time she held Lisa, her new granddaughter, and the look of surprise on her Dad's face when she told him that she and Steven would name their new son after him. She thought about all the times that little Jack would hold out his arms to his Grandpa or Grandma when he wanted to be held.

Sam suddenly turned her head and looked at Grace with panic in her eyes as she took a deep breath.

There was suddenly a beeping sound on the monitor. Grace ran toward the door to get a nurse just as two nurses came running into the room. The nurse began to check all the wires that were attached to Sam's chest.

"Page Dr. Ellis" one of the nurses said. The other nurse picked up the phone and paged him.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked as she began to panic.

The doctor came running into the room and the nurse relayed some information that was displayed on one of the monitors.

"Get a gurney. We need to get her back into surgery. Call the OR and tell them we're on our way." The doctor unhooked the wires from the monitor. One of the nurses unhooked the bag from the IV pole and put it over her shoulder, keeping it attached to Sam's hand. An orderly came in with the gurney and they lifted Sam on to the bed and quickly rushed her out the door.

After the nurse got off the phone with the OR, Grace asked what was happening.

"Her blood pressure has dropped and her heart has lost its rhythm."

"What does that mean?"

"We can't be sure until they open up her chest again. Go wait in the third floor waiting room. We'll keep you informed."

Grace stood there as tears ran down her cheeks and she put her hands to her chest to calm herself. She picked up her purse to find her cell phone. She called Jake, then Hannah, then Daniel and told them what was happening.

Lastly, she called Steven and could hardly get the words out as she cried. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to help compose herself, then went to the waiting room to wait for everyone to arrive.

The family came rushing through the doors to see Grace sitting on the edge of the sofa slowly rocking back and forth as she tried not to cry.

Steven sat down beside Grace and put his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Daniel soon joined the family as they waited once again.

**§§§**

About an hour later, Dr. Ellis came walking slowly into the waiting room as everyone stood.

"Is she okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm afraid we've done everything we can."

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"Her heart is very weak. We had hoped that the stents would help but there was too much damage to her heart. I'm very sorry."

"You mean she's going to die?" Hannah whispered.

The doctor stared at the floor. He always dreaded having to inform a family when he knew that the death of a loved one was imminent. "I'm afraid so."

"How long does she have?" Jake asked.

"Could be hours or days. We'll move her back to her room and give her medicine to keep her comfortable."

"Will she be aware that we're here?" Grace asked.

"She will drift in and out of consciousness and be able to talk to you during those times she is lucid. I'm so sorry" the doctor said with a look of sadness.

No one said a word as everyone just stood there, coming to terms with the reality of the situation.

**§§§**

The hospital staff had now returned Sam to the room she had been in before.

Everyone sat in the waiting room as Jake entered his Mother's room. He stood there for a few moments, just looking at her.

Sam turned her head and opened her eyes when she heard Jake pull up a chair to sit beside her.

"Hi" she whispered with a smile.

"Hey, Mom" were all the words he could get out as tears started to run down his cheeks and he brushed them away.

Sam reached up and held out her hand to Jake and he gently wrapped both hands around hers.

"You need to rest."

"I want to talk to you, Jake."

Tears pooled in his eyes. "Okay."

"I know I don't have much time."

Jake waited for her to continue as she cleared her throat and looked into his eyes.

"I just want you to know that I love you. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to be a mom so Jack and I were so happy when you were born. You're an exceptional man and your Dad and I have always been so proud of you and everything you've done with your life. Jack never got the chance to tell you that before he died so I want to be sure you know it now."

Jake swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know, Mom. I've always known."

Sam smiled. "Good. Take good care of Jenny and the kids and tell them I love them."

"I will." Jake stood up and kissed Sam on her forehead. He then sat back down and continued to hold her hand for a few more minutes.

Sam took a few deep breaths. "I'd like to speak with Grace please."

Jake stood and kissed her on the cheek. He let go of her hand, walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall as tears ran down his cheeks, realizing that that had probably been the last time he would speak with his Mother.

Grace slowly opened the door and came into the room.

Sam turned her head and smiled at her daughter and held out her hand. Grace took Sam's hand in hers.

Sam gazed into Grace's eyes. "I love you, honey, always remember that."

Tears came to Grace's eyes and she couldn't speak but nodded her head.

"As I just told your brother, your Dad and I were so happy when he was born and we felt the same way when you came along. I finally had a girl to do all those mother-daughter things with. I watched you grow from a smart little girl into a wonderful, intelligent woman. I'm so proud of you, Grace. You are lovely, inside and out."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You and Steven, please take good care of Lisa and Jack and let them know how much I love them. Don't ever let little Jack forget his Grandpa."

"Or his Grandma" Grace said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mom." Grace stood and kissed Sam on the forehead and looked into her eyes. "I'll get Hannah for you." She let go of Sam's hand and walked out without looking back.

Steven was waiting outside the door and as soon as Grace came out, he took her in his arms as she let the tears come.

Hannah stood in the hallway and breathed deeply, then entered the room. Sam smiled at her baby daughter.

"Hi sweetheart" Sam said with a grin.

"Hey, Mom." Hannah sat down beside her.

"As I've already told your brother and sister how proud I am of them, I want you to know how proud I am of you as well. I want to tell you again how happy your Dad and I were when you were born, since we didn't think we would have but two children. You were the best surprise we ever had."

Hannah smiled as tears pooled in her eyes.

"It has been my greatest delight to watch you grow into a beautiful, intelligent woman. You have a huge heart, Hannah. Don't ever change."

Hannah nodded her head.

"I'm just sorry I won't be here to see my new grandchild but I know you are going to be one fantastic mother, so love this little baby with all your heart, the way I love you."

"I will, Mom. I promise."

Hannah continued to hold her hand as she treasured these last moments that she would spend with her Mother.

They were silent for a moment.

"Daniel's here. Do you want to see him?"

Sam smiled. "Yes."

Hannah stood and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I love you, Mom" she whispered as Sam smiled and she turned to leave. As soon as she came out the door, she burst into tears as Jim wrapped his arms around her.

Daniel entered Sam's room and they smiled at each other as Daniel sat down beside her.

"My time's about up, Daniel."

"For once in my life, I don't know what to say" he said as he brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Way back before Jack and I were married, you were my close friend, then became like a brother. I don't know how I would have coped after Jack died if you hadn't been there for me. Since you lost Sha're, you can understood better than anyone else how much I've missed Jack."

Daniel nodded his head. "You were a great couple, Sam. Now you can be together."

Sam smiled. "Yes, I know he's waiting for me."

"I'll miss you. You're such a huge part of my life, my life won't be the same without you in it."

"You'll be okay and I know you'll look after my children. They still need you, Daniel, they love you like a father."

Sam closed her eyes as Daniel stood and kissed her on the forehead.

**§§§**

Around midnight, Jake stood looking out the window at the full moon. Grace sat dozing in a chair in the corner, and Hannah sat in a chair with her arms folded on the edge of Sam's bed with her head on her arms.

Jake turned as the beeping of the monitor suddenly jumped. He awakened Grace and Hannah.

A nurse entered the room and watched the monitor. The beeping slowed down until it flat lined, then completely stopped.

The nurse turned off the machine, then left the room so the children could have these last private moments with their Mother.

Jake kissed Sam on the cheek, then Grace and Hannah did the same as they cried together.

**§§§**

From up above, Jack and Sam stood watching as they looked at the scene below.

Jack put his arm around Sam. "I'm glad you got the chance to speak with each of them. They'll be fine, honey, they have Daniel and each other."

Sam smiled at him as she put her arm around his waist. "I know they will miss us, but our children and grandchildren will be okay."

They turned from watching and slowly faded away.

The End


End file.
